zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Lost Triforce 2
Category:RatedPG13Category:RatedPG13Author: User:Girtab Genre: Comedy Summary: Years after the events of The Lost Triforce, a man plagued with amnesia sets off on a quest to defeat the mysterious Overlord of Hyrule Liscenses and what-not: Anything that appears in the Legend of Zelda games belongs to Nintendo. The original concept of this story and its prequel belong to Murchadah (he's given me permission, by the way). Anything not from the games or Murch's mind is mine. No questions asked. Major Characters: Man with amnesia (self-dubbed "Link"), Saria, Carlos the Sheikah, and the Overlord of Hyrule. Rating: PG-13 (so far) (Planning on having a cool title image like the Lost Triforce. Will have to wait, though) Chapter 1: Deep within the confines of a large pile of rubble... The little man sat within the pile of dirt, rocks, ashes, boulders and other miscellaneous part of earth for the longest time, in a vegetative, hibernating state, sleeping the deepest of sleeps, dreaming the most distant dreams, all the while with the smallest spark of life barely smouldering in his veins. Whether it was fate, coincidence, or just the fact that the author needed a third explanation to put here, he woke up. The little man opened his eyes to find himself buried in an earthen mound. Startled, the man reverted to his animal instincts, and with all his might, clawed and dug his way out. After freeing himself from the large, rocky pile, the man sat down to think. His first thought were about food and water, but he became very distracted with one single thought. Who am I? The man thought about this question for a very long time, probing his memory (or what was left of it) of any sort of residule thought that might even be a clue as to who he was and what his purpose was. He remembered vague images of a picture of a red-headed, dark-skinned man, and having a feeling of hatred asscociated with him, but he dismissed this to think about later. He recalled distant images of a wise, beautiful girl, but after checking his trousers, realized that this was not him. Suddenly, a strong, vivid portrait of a boy dressed in green weilding a blue-hilted sword came to his mind, and he conculded that this must be his younger self. He could not remember his name, where he came from, or why he had ended up in that mound of dirt, but there were a couple of things he was aware of: he was thirsty, hungry, and very, very dirty. So the little man walked away from the pile of rubble, finding himself in a vast field. The grass blew gently in the wind, the sky was a bright blue, the clouds rolled past lazily, and the sun shone happily in the sky, as if it were saying, "Top of the morning!". It seemed like the perfect day. However, the tranquility was quickly interupted when band of armored horsemen appeared in the distance, whooping and hollering, waving their weapons above their heads. The startle little man ducked into the tall grass, hoping that this incident would end in his favor TO BE CONT'D Category:RatedPG13 Category:Comedy